moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonely Isles
The Lonely Isles are a chain of islands many miles off the coast of the western shores of Lordaeron. Though once deserted, the island was settled by humans of the Kingdom of Lordaeron in 400 K.C. The island chain mainly was filled with lumberjacks and farmers, exporting small amounts of lumber to the mainland. It gained more note when Reynolds Shipbuilding moved to the largest island in the chain, blank and began revolutionizing the area. The company essentially bought up the entire island chain and turned most the islands towards shipbuilding, lumber production and farming. Islands Dawncoast The largest island in the chain, all other islands sit around this one and it is here where the main settlements are. Most of the terrain on the island is hilly. The two main settlements on the island are located on the coast, several miles apart and are named Holton and Hamilton. Each settlement has around sixteen hundred inhabitants in the town limits, around the towns are pure farmland and the surrounding region has around three thousand inhabitants, farming the land year round. Each settlement is surrounded by a wall and has a standing militia that was once loyal to the House of Menethil and is now under the employment of Reynolds Shipbuilding. With the destruction of Lordaeron, the rule of the islands has fallen to the Shipbuilding Company, which has been able to maintain its hold over the islands and continue to see them secure and safe from threat of Undead or otherwise and has been able to run the small region as a merchant republic. In Holton and Hamilton are large drydocks, able to construct a larger vessel in a few months, smaller vessels take considerably less time. Thanks to the work of the Reynolds lumber is shipped in from the other islands, and then turned into various products needed by the company and by the islands inhabitants. The Company maintains a large keep in the center of the island atop a large hill where they run the day to day business of their islands, and of the company. In Holton is a large bay, man made, where a mixed squadron of Caer-class ships and newly designed Crusader-class ships lay in protection to the region. Steamfall Located to the north and east of the main island, this island has a small population of two hundred and mostly focuses on maintaining the large forests needed to keep the shipbuilding co. afloat. The island's population is trained in the art of chopping and then replanting and regrowing the land, the island also has a garrison of fifty soldiers from the main island to help protect the area. Frost Isle Located to the northeast of Dawncoast (and west of Steamfall) this island has a population of eighty and is the smallest of the island chain. They mostly specialize in fishing and make their trade by selling their catch in the settlements on the other islands. This island is filled to the brim with trees and wildlife and is used as a conservatory. The isle gained its name from the harsh winter months that hit this island the worst of all, surrounding the entire island in a thick layer of ice, even though the island is far from the poles. Some reckon that dark magic went wrong on the island and resulted in the winter months being worse here than anywhere else. Midrun Located to the west of Dawncoast, this island holds a population of three hundred eighty and like Steamfall, deals in chopping down the forests, regrowing them, and shipping the timber back to Dawncoast for processing. This island holds a small garrison of fifty men. Crow Isle This is the second largest island in the chain and is located south of Dawncoast, with a population of a thousand, this island sports two coastal villages and one interior village. It is from this island that more food is grown and shipped to the other islands. From this isle large groups of crows are raised and used as messengers between the islands and outside sources. Aeris Located to the southeast of Dawncoas, this island holds a population of two hundred and focuses on the lumber trade. This is the third largest island in the chain and holds a large bay where a small squadron of twelve Caer-class reside to provide protection to the shipping trade of the island chain. Aside from the squadron, this island holds a garrison of two hundred soldiers. Deadwood A largely uninhabited island, it holds a garrison of fifty and a settlement of three hundred, mostly miners, this island is responsible for the vast amounts of raw materials needed elsewhere. It was given the name because most of the forests on the island (besides a few acres set aside for regrowing by the Council) have been chopped and used by the inhabitants of the island. Goods Produced Government The government of the Lonely Isles is set up in the style of a Merchant Republic, the islands are run by a council of twelve business heads in the Republic, who in turn were run by twelve powerful families. The rule of the island was decided by a vote of the council and the ruler, titled Sea-Lord, has near complete control of the Republic during his or her duration as Sea-Lord. While the Sea Lord has almost full control of the Republic, the council controls finances and can effectively ensure the Sea-Lord does not become tyrannical. Duties of the Sea-Lord -Ensure the Republic continues to prosper -Ensure the Republic's fleet is up to date -Grand Commander of the Republic's military -Lead meetings between the Council of the Sea Population Census 13,530 - Total (625 K.C. Census) 4,173 - Farmers (30% of Pop) 4,000 - Sailors (29% of Pop) 3,289 - Artisans (24% of Pop) 850 - Soldiers (6% of Pop) 783 - Lumber Industry (5.7% of Pop) 351 - Miners (2.6% of Pop) 84* - Fishermen (.6% of Pop) * Refers to dedicated fishermen and not those who fish for personal gain or for sport as it is assumed many within Holton/Hamilton fish for sport and not as their profession. Income Sailors This part will look at the breakup of the sailors and list their income and from it the tax taken from them. Total Income Admirals (2) 10g per year = 20g/year Captains (23) 5g per year = 115g/year Lieutenant (92) per ship 3.8g per year = 349.6g/year Midshipman (69) per ship 3.5g per year = 241.5g/year Warrant Officer (115) per ship 3.25g per year = 373.75g/year Petty Officer (184) per ship 3g per year = 552g/year Leading Seaman (138) per ship 2.8g per year = 386.4g/year Able Seaman (345) per ship 2.65g per year= 914.25g/year Seaman (3032) per ship* 2.5g per year = 7580g/year Total Gold Income ------------------------------10,532.5g/year On estimate, anywhere from 1,000 - 1,400 sailors are serving on ships at any time. The rest are divided amongst various bases across the island chain, or are serving on merchant ships, associated with the Republic. Tax The Merchant Republic takes a 15% flat tax from soldiers, sailors, and artisans (all other professions also thrown in to the category of artisan.) Admiral - 20g/year = 3g Captains - 115g/year = 17g Lieutenants - 349.6g/year = 52g Midshipman - 241.5g/year = 36g Warrant Officer - 373.75g/year = 56g Petty Officer - 552g/year = 83g Leading Seaman - 386.4 = 58g Able Seaman - 914.25g/year = 137g Seaman - 7580g/year = 1137g Total Tax Income ----- 1,579g Artisans Soldiers Total Income Commander 5 10g per year = 50g/year Captain 17 7g per year = 119g/year Lieutenant 34 5g per year = 170g/year Sergeant 68 3.5g per year = 237g/year Soldier 726 2.3g per year = 1669.8g/year Total Gold Income ------------2,245.8g/year Tax Commander - 50g/year = 7.5g Captain - 119g/year = 17.9g Lieutenant - 170g/year = 25.5g Sergeant - 237g/year = 35.6g Soldier 1669.8g/year = 250.5g Total Tax Income ------337g/year Lumberjacks Miners Fishermen Military Employed and supplied by the Reynolds Shipbuilding Co. the militia is a standing army that maintains its loyalty to the ruling council of the islands. Once it held loyalty to the Kingdom of Lordaeron up until and for a few years after their collapse. Though they always held loyalty to the Throne, the Shipbuilding Co. (which essentially owned the islands before and after the collapse) supplied weapons, armor and other necessities to the standing army. The militia is composed of eight hundred and fifty soldiers: * Two hundred soldiers in Hamilton. * Two hundred soldiers in Holton. * Two hundred soldiers on island six. * One hundred soldiers in the main keep on the central island. * Fifty soldiers on island four. * Fifty soldiers on island seven. * Fifty soldiers on island two. The islands are also protected by a small fleet: * Twelve Caer-class ships docked at island six. * Five Caer-class ships docked at Holton. * Six Crusader-class ships docked at Holton. Category:Islands Category:Argent Crusade Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:House of Reynolds Category:Reynolds Shipbuilding Co.